


Apple Pie

by SansyFresh



Series: Gran and the Big Bad Wolves [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Any romance will be background, Gen, Maybe Future Relationships, No relationship with Reader, Old Reader, Reader is old and wise and will fuck you up, Rough Neighborhoods, Slice of Life, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: The Fell brothers have moved into a new home, on the rougher side of town. Who they meet is not really what they expect.





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMeansStop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMeansStop/gifts).



> So this is the start of a series that was originally just going to be a oneshot commission but I love the idea so much that I have to write more of it. Meet Gran, an old human who is not about to take life's shit, no matter who's deal it out. I hope you all enjoy :D
> 
> Commissioned by BlueMeansStop!!!

Fell watched with a cautious eye as the human volunteers walked through the front lobby with the last of his and his brother’s boxes, each of them smiling nervously as a few tenants watched them move up the stairs. He didn’t really care about the stares; it was no different than Snowdin, really. What he was worried about most was whether or not his remaining possessions ended up in the right apartment. Red was upstairs and was in charge of making sure things got where they were supposed to go, but...it was Red. In this life there are no guarantees. 

 

Sighing as the humans finally came back down, now empty handed, and headed out to their truck, he watched them drive off before starting up the stairs himself. Taking two of the stained, dingy carpet steps at a time, he passed the few tenants that seemed to be making their way out for various reasons, only a couple glaring at him.

 

Really, though, it was a rough ass neighborhood. The glaring could have easily been the way their faces worked after living here for so long.

 

Moving down the hallway towards their new home, Fell wondered not for the first time what the others really thought of their decision to move to such a… inhospitable neighborhood. Papyrus had expressed his worry, but had ultimately given them his blessing. Blue had been worried as well, but in the end had only offered his help with the moving process. Fell had declined. Most of the others hadn’t really said much one way or another, though Razz had promised his help should anyone try to give them a hard time. 

 

From one guardsman to another, Fell appreciated the comradery. 

 

Trailing his eyelights along the numbers posted by the doors, Fell paused as he came upon apartment 307, the door firmly shut, the paint peeling away to reveal the old wood underneath. Giving the ancient thing a firm kick, he nodded, satisfied, as the knob jiggled but didn’t break. He’d still need to install a deadbolt… perhaps even a chain lock for good measure. But just on its own, the door wasn’t going to break in at one strike.

 

Knocking out the sequence he and his brother had worked out over the years, he listened as Red cursed, the lock on the door clicking open before it swung inwards. Red stared out, warily glaring before he saw that Fell was alone.

 

“‘ey boss, they leave ok?” Red drawled, looking more worn than usual. The last few days had been hard on them all, but with his already dismal energy outputs, Fell had no doubts Red was exhausted.

 

“Yes, none of the other residents gave them any trouble as far as I am aware. Are all the boxes accounted for?” Fell stepped inside, giving the living room a solid lookover. Most of the furnurature had been brought and set up a few days before, the boxes holding no more than their personal items and clothing. The various boxes were stacked off in the corner, making a small tower of brown squares.

 

Red shrugged, eyelights dim. “All twenty-three of ‘em.” Moving to the couch, he flopped down, shoes kicked off and under the table as he sighed, sinking down into a slouch. Fell allowed it just this once; Sans had done well for being such a lazy bones. Striding across the room, Fell began rummaging through the Kitchen box, retrieving a few pans and his cookbook. 

  
They would have a decent first meal in this new home, so help him. 

 

The deep smell of good, home cooked food began to seep into the empty apartment, Fell studiously preparing a small, but love filled meal that would help his brother rest after the sleepless last couple days. A simple dish of noodles and a cheesy sauce, littered with chunks of hamburger and pepperoni, and a side of good, homemade garlic bread. Plating up heft portions, he set them on the table, ready to call Red in to eat when a strange sort of knocking sounded from the front door.

 

Instantly on alert, Fell moved swiftly, undoing his apron and leaving it on the back of one of the chairs before making his way through the open doorway and into the living room. The knocking sounded again, a sort of tapping of metal on wood. A glance to Red and Fell rolled his eyelights, deciding it would be better on whoever was at the door if the sleeping pile of bones wasn’t in their face.

 

Unlocking the door, Fell swung it open, prepared to bark a question of identity, but before he could say a word, a freshly baked, still steaming pie was all but shoved in his hands. An older human was standing, staring up at him from behind wiry spectacles, a long metal cane in both of their hands. They were wearing an old, pale floral jumpsuit, twin bead strings hanging from their glasses around their neck.

 

“Hello dear, you just moved in today, didn’t ya? You can call me Gran, all the other youngin’s do.”

 

Fell was sure his brain was short circuiting. He opened his mouth, closed it. Then, “You live here as well, then?”

 

They chuckled, the sound rattly, as if their lungs weren't up to the challenge of the additional air. “Indeed I do. Live right down the hall. You boys need anythin’, you tell old Gran, y’hear? Anythin’.” They seemed very serious, even with that strange twinkle in their eye, so Fell nodded, still a bit shell shocked. He watched as the human, seemingly satisfied, turned and slowly started back down the now dim hallway, their cane making soft thumps against the carpet.

 

Slowly backing away from the doorway, Fell shut the door, locking it once again before staring down, disbelieving at the still steaming pie in his hands. Red was sitting up on the couch, easy grin on his face, though a dangerous glint was in his eyes.

 

“New friend, bro?”

 

Fell glanced at the door, back down at the pie, then turned to Red.

 

“I have no fucking idea.”


End file.
